Elrond's Council
by Eowyn29
Summary: Legolas kommt zu Elronds Rat.


Tinuviel: Tja, vielen Dank! knuffel Jaaaa... iregndwie sind mir dabei auch gewissen Szenen im Film duch den Kopf gegangen... grins Davon gibt's noch mehr.... Ich hab glaub ich, 8 oda 9 Ficlets geschrieben... Tipp einfach bei search meinen Namen ein....  
  
Tel: Sry, dass ich dir erst jetzt schreib... Vielen Dank auch erst mal für dein FB! Ich hab auch schon überlegt, ob ich das noch aus der Sicht von anderen Leutz schreiben sol... grübel Na ja mal sehen... Elrond's council  
  
Ein Rat. Elronds Rat, hatte der Diener gesagt. Und er sollte dazu erscheinen.  
  
Wieso er? Er war einer der Söhne des König Thranduil und lebte in dessen Palast, ja, doch der zweitjüngste von drei Brüdern und zwei Schwestern. Er hatte weder politische Macht, noch würde er sie wohl jemals haben. Er war zwar einer der besten Bogenschützen und konnte auch gut mit seinen beiden Langschwertern umgehen, doch viel zu jung um ein großer und berühmter Krieger zu sein. Er streifte lieber frei in der Wildnis herum, als in den Krieg zu ziehen und so zu Ruhm und Ehre zu gelangen, wie es sein Vater und auch nicht wenige im Volk der Waldelben gern gesehen hätten. Er war nur ein Bote seines Vaters, der eine schlechte Nachricht überbrachte, nicht mehr. Wieso also verlangte Elrond, dass er ausgerechnet zu diesem Rat erschien und nicht ei anderer?  
  
Elrond hätte ihn genau so gut zurückschicken können, um einen weiseren und mächtigeren Krieger als ihn hierher zu beten. Was konnte so eine Eile erfordern, dass dazu keine Zeit blieb?  
  
Rasch ordnete er noch einmal seine Haare vor dem kleinen Spiegel in seinem Zimmer und zupfte sein Gewand zurecht.  
  
Er hatte ein wenig Angst unter vielen hochgestellten und weisen Elben, die zu dem Rat erscheinen würden, schäbig zu wirken, mit seinen einfachen, Kleidern, wie sie jeder normale Elb aus dem Düsterwald trug. Er trug nur wenn es ein wichtiges Ereignis am Hof gab, bei dem er als Mitglied der königlichen Familie von Eryn Lasgalen erscheinen musste, kostbare, goldbestickte Gewänder, wie es sein Vater und seine Geschwister gerne immer an ihm gesehen hätten. Nein, Míriel nicht, berichtigte er sich. Míriel, seine jüngste Schwester war ein wenig wie er.  
  
Es klopfte und Legolas öffnete vorsichtig die Türe. Es war Aragorn, der Dunadan. Er hatte den Waldläufer einst auf einer seiner Reisen, die er für seinen Vater unternahm, kennen gelernt, sah ihn aber nur sehr selten wieder.  
  
„Legolas! Es tut gut dich wieder zu sehen!", rief Aragorn herzlich. „Dich auch, mein Freund. Lange ist es her, dass sich unsere Wege das letzte Mal kreuzten." „Fürwahr. Doch nun lass uns gehen, denn Elrond wartet bereits." Zusammen gingen sie nach draußen auf eine Terrasse. Es war noch früh am Morgen und die rasch aufsteigende Herbstsonne tauchte das ganze Tal in ein atemberaubendes Licht und lies die kleinen Tautropfen an den Blättern der Bäume und Büsche aufblitzen.  
  
Legolas und Aragorn hielten für einen Moment inne. „Es ist wunderschön, oder?", flüsterte Legolas leise. Aragorn lächelte. „Das ist es, Legolas. Du hast dich wahrlich nicht verändert, mein Freund..."  
  
Die Beiden setzten sich. Legolas blickte sich um. Rechts von ihm saßen einige hohe Elben aus Bruchtal. Sie trugen kostbare Gewänder, die reich mit Silber- und Goldfäden bestickt waren, wie Legolas es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie wirkten weise und erhaben und doch schien es ihm, als könnten sie einen gewissen Hochmut nicht verbergen, als sie ich sahen. Zwischen ihnen saß auch Elrond selbst auf einem erhöhten Stuhl. Er wirkte tief in Gedanken versunken, lächelte Legolas aber zu, als er dessen Blick bemerkte. Bei ihnen saß ein Elb, der eindeutig vom Volk Cirdans, des Schiffbauers stammte, dass an den grauen Anfurten lebte. Er weckte Legolas' Interesse. Wie es wohl war, so nahe am Meer zu eben, dass Legolas noch zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, obwohl er sich danach so sehr sehnte?  
  
Neben dem Seeelben saß ein Mensch. Stolz sah er aus, obwohl er nicht alt schien und er war breit und kräftig gebaut. Er hatte ein kurzes Kettenhemd an. Zweifelnd blickte der Mensch um sich als wüsste er nicht was er von all dem was er sah halten sollte. Als er Legolas' Blick bemerkte wich er ihm aus, als wüsste er nicht ob er ihm trauen könnte.  
  
Neben dem Menschen saßen zu Legolas großem Erstaunen zwei Zwerge. Er musterte sie interessiert, denn er hatte zuvor noch kaum welche zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie schienen Vater und Sohn zu sein und in ein Gespräch über ihre Verwandtschaft in den Eisernen Bergen vertieft.  
  
Legolas wusste nicht, was er vom Volk der Zwerge halten sollte. Einerseits war ihm als Elb seit frühester Kindheit eingebläut worden, dass Zwerge habgierig, gemein und hinterlistig seien. Doch er hatte je nie wirklich mit einem geredet, was sollte er also gegen ihr Volk haben? Neben den Zwergen waren einige Plätze frei, daneben saßen wieder einige Elben aus Bruchtal, denen Legolas aber kaum Beachtung schenkte. Dann saß da Aragorn, der sich gerade am Kinn kratzte und die Beine weit von sich gestreckt hatte und neben Aragorn saß er selbst.  
  
In diesem Moment erschien ein alter Mann mit grauem Haar und Mantel und einem spitzen Hut. Neben ihm lief ein Wesen, dass Legolas noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er sah aus wie ein Mensch, doch war er kleiner als ein Zwerg und wirkte zierlicher. Außerdem lief er barfuss, was Legolas sehr erstaunte, denn es war bereits Herbst und die warmen Sommertage waren damit längst vorbei. Es war still geworden, alle Gespäche waren verstummt und alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Alten, von dem Legolas vermutete, dass es Gandalf, der Graue sein musste und den kleinen Mann, der ungefähr die Größe eines zehn-jährigen Menschenknaben hatte.  
  
Legolas war sehr interessiert daran, neue Völker kennen zu lernen. Er liebte es, ihre Kultur und Lebensweise zu erfahren. So beobachtete er den kleinen Mann genau. Er wirkte verunsichert und schien die Blicke, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten, als er sich seinem Platz neben dem Zauberer zuwandte, zu spüren.  
  
Elrond war aufgestanden. „Hier, meine Freunde, istder Hobbit Frodo, Drodgos Sohn. Wenige haben je unter größerer Gefahr und in dringlicherer Sache den Weg hierher gefunden..." Legolas hörte interessiert zu. Frodo. Ein Hobbit. Legolas hatte noch nie von diesem Volk erfahren, doch er ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm, er würde bald mehr über sie erfahren und auch noch mehrere Hobbits kennen lernen.  
  
Doch schließlich wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit von Frodo, Drogos' Sohn ab um weiter Elronds Worten zu lauschen. Der Rat hatte begonnen. 


End file.
